


Twelve to Life

by jowritesthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (except it's more like 12+1 oop), 12 Days of Christmas, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Holidays, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesthings/pseuds/jowritesthings
Summary: Sometimes it’s in the little things: a box of tissues, a pair of fingerless gloves, a ring pop engagement.*Gift fic for rubyredsparks on Tumblr (the lovelyForeverAlone5on here!) as part of theSanders Holiday Gift Exchange!*I own nothing. I am not in any way associated with Thomas Sanders or Sanders Sides. I merely wrote the plot and the story. Do not copy or repost to other websites or other places.
Relationships: Logan & Patton & Janus & Remus & Roman & Virgil, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Twelve to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverAlone5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAlone5/gifts).



> Haaaaaappy holidays, everyone! Here’s the product of the second of the Secret Santa exchanges that I did this year. I’m super stoked to reveal that I’m rubyredsparks on Tumblr’s Secret Santa! Vy can also be found on AO3 as ForeverAlone5 and you should absolutely check out what they’ve got written! It’s all sooo good aaa :o
> 
> This fic features the requested prompt of hurt/comfort romantic Logicality, with a side of found family and vaguely chaotic roommates. It's kinda a 5 + 1-style fic (multiple gifts Patton gives Logan, followed by one gift Logan gives Patton), so I'll be posting it in different parts to keep it organized! Anyway, here’s to hoping you enjoy your fic, Vy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas, Patton gets Logan a box of tissues.

On the first day of Christmas, Patton gets Logan a box of tissues.

It’s a silly thing, really—but then again, all of this is silly, isn’t it? And he’s kind of a silly guy (and also a very broke guy), so he thinks maybe he can make it work. _Hopes_ maybe he can make it work. He knows how Logan gets in the winter—that perpetually-runny nose of his, which he would absent-mindedly rub at when he got sucked deep enough into a painting or a book.

* * *

They don’t do all that much on the first day, because it’s—well, it’s near Christmas, and it’s quarantine. Just about everything is closed. So Patton and Logan and their four other roommates spend a (mostly) pleasant day indoors, quietly coexisting in a tangle of limbs and ugly holiday sweaters.

Remus and Roman are being dragged back home to their parents’ the very next day, so the two of them insist on having an early Christmas dinner that night. And, ever the competitive show-offs, they insist on preparing everything themselves. Patton, Logan, Janus, and Virgil all easily agree to the idea. No one in their right mind could ever turn down Remus’ cooking or Roman’s baking.

“All right, all right! Geez, I’m getting out, I’m getting out,” Virgil says when he tries to go into the kitchen for a peek (and a taste)...and is promptly shooed out by two pairs of flour-covered hands.

“Oh, poor baby,” Patton giggles as Virgil collapses onto the couch and huddles into his side, clearly pouting. “You’ll just have to wait a bit longer, then we can all sit down and eat together. I’ll make sure you get a little of everything.”

“I, however, make no such promises,” Janus snips back.

Virgil hisses at him.

Logan rolls his eyes and turns back to his book, adjusting his position on the couch to fit Virgil into the mix, propping chilly feet over Patton and Virgil’s lap both.

“Just a bit longer” unfortunately stretches out...well, just a bit longer still. To Remus’ ire, he gets distracted by something on Janus’ phone and accidentally burns the chicken he’d been making as an elaborate centerpiece to their stand-in “Christmas Day” meal.

Patton steps in before any tempers have the chance to burn as well. Remus is mere months away from graduating a professional chef, isn’t he, Patton quickly soothes his ego, and he certainly hasn’t skimped on the other bits of the dinner, anyway. What’s it matter if they haven’t any chicken, when they’ve already got sweet potato pie and fresh green beans and baked macaroni and all sorts of other goodies? They can all stand to take a page out of Janus’ book and try the vegetarian side of life for a night.

So dinner eventually ends up put on the table with minimal frustration (and not even that late after all!), and they’re all talking and laughing and lighting the fifth candle on Virgil’s hanukkiah. Before Patton knows it, Roman is presenting an immaculately-prepared yule log cake, and...well, that doesn’t last all that long, poor thing. Poor, _delicious_ thing.

Then Virgil and Janus and the twins are huddled on the floor, animatedly spinning a wooden dreidel. Patton sprawls across the entire couch, emboldened in his stuffed, post-supper haze, and Logan sits at the window, quietly working away at whatever he’s been painting the past few weeks.

As Patton attempts to melt into the couch cushions, his eye catches on Logan, speckled lightly in moonlight. The sight unwittingly tugs a smile to his lips, and he is struck, as he usually is at least once a day, by how _lucky_ he is to have such a lovely partner.

...And then Logan’s right hand unconsciously flickers up to swipe at his nose, and the ethereal picture is broken. But that’s okay! Patton has something to fix this! Right, right. Present time, then.

Patton sits up as fast as he can while still digesting dinner, and he scoops the tissue box up from where he’s been stowing it all day under the coffee table. Which, yes. Odd place to keep a tissue box. But you just never know when it could come in handy, right?

Padding over to where Logan’s easel is set up, Patton holds out the tissue box—blue and white, constellations, glittering metallic sharpie doodles that Patton...may have gotten a bit overenthusiastic about drawing. “Need a tissue, _Logi_ -bear?”

Logan jumps at being broken out of his hyperfocus, and he instinctively tugs the easel so that Patton can’t see what he’s painting. That hurts a little bit, but it’s Logan’s work and Logan’s privacy, so Patton isn’t about to let it get to him. Instead he keeps smiling and holding out that tissue box.

“I—oh, yes.” Logan looks up at Patton, and his face softens. “Yes, thank you.”

Logan reaches out to take a tissue, and Patton gently pushes the entire box into his hands. “Take the whole thing. You never know when you might need another, and not having a tissue when you need one sure _blows_.” Patton grins cheesily.

Logan rolls his eyes, but he takes the box and gingerly perches it on the windowsill beside him. “Thank you, love,” he says quietly, and goodness, Patton doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of how the pet name rolls so easily off his tongue.

“Happy to help!” Patton smiles and turns to head back to his couch hibernation, but before he can, a hand on the hem of his llama sweater ( _fleece_ navidad, naturally) stops him.

Pausing, half-turned, Patton doesn’t see it, but he certainly feels it as Logan’s arms cautiously wrap around his waist and as his face buries into the small of Patton’s back. “Oh!” he squeaks, but he relaxes into it almost immediately. It’s always nice to see Logan taking initiative—certainly nice enough to bring a fond smile to Patton’s face.

Logan holds on for a moment before unwinding his arms and pulling back again. Patton turns back to see that he has gone back to his painting, picking up his brush and furrowing his brow.

Beaming, Patton finally walks back to the couch, collapsing back into the exact position he’d been in before he got up.

It’s only when he’s gotten comfortable again that Patton realizes Virgil, Janus, Roman, and Remus have quieted, grinning at him knowingly. “What?” he defends himself, feeling his already-dark cheeks darken further in embarrassment.

“Gross! _Romance_!” Remus pretends to gag. “Get a room.”

“You hush,” Roman shushes, whacking his brother on the shoulder with the hand not full of chocolate coins. “Just because _you_ haven’t got the guts to ask out that cute barista.”

“Okay, dearest _brother_. For that, all your gelt is _mine_.” Remus dives for Roman, sparking a four-way tussle on the floor. Shouts and battle cries quickly erupt from all parties involved.

Patton exchanges a look across the room with Logan, who is raising an eyebrow (but also decidedly pink-cheeked as well, _hmmm_ ).

As the dreidel careens wildly off underneath the couch beneath him, Patton laughs, rolling over to face the back of the couch and tune out the impromptu wrestling match taking place behind him in favor of a post-meal doze.

Patton lets his eyes flutter shut to the sounds of rough-housing and his exasperated boyfriend stepping in to break up the play-fight, a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m posting this on my phone, since my notoriously bad internet has decided to go out again :’) Lmk if there are any formatting errors or other weird things!
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think so far, and tune in for the next update! This whole thing should (so long as my internet starts cooperating again) be up within twelve days, so you won't have to wait long!

**Author's Note:**

> Come screech at me in the comments or on [Tumblr](https://jowritesthingss.tumblr.com/) or wherever you’d like! Just preferably don’t track me down and screech at me in person, I have social anxiety and I will cry.


End file.
